It Was a Good Day
It Was a Good Day is a song performed by Ice Cube featured on the radio station Radio Los Santos in GTA: San Andreas. Lyrics :1 :Just waking up in the morning, gotta thank God :I don't know but today seems kinda odd :No barking from the dog, no smog :And momma cooked a breakfast with no hog :I got my grub on, but didn't pig out :Finally got a call from a girl I wanna dig out :Hooked it up for later as I hit the door :Thinking will I live another 24 :I gotta go cause I got me a drop-top :And if I hit the switch, I can make the ass drop :Had to stop at a red light :Looking in my mirror and not a jacker in sight :And everything is alright :I got a beep from Kim, and she can fuck all night :Called up the homies and I'm asking y'all :"Which park are y'all playing basketball?" :Get me on the court and I'm trouble :Last week fucked around and got a triple double :Freaking niggas every way like MJ :I can't believe today was a good day :2 Drove to the pad and hit the showers :Didn't even get no static from the cowards :Cause just yesterday them fools tried to blast me :Saw the police and they rolled right past me :No flexing, didn't even look in a nigga's direction :As I ran the intersection :Went to Short Dog's house, they was watching "Yo! MTV Raps" :What's the haps on the craps? :Shake 'em up, shake 'em up, shake 'em up, shake 'em :Roll 'em in a circle of niggas and watch me break 'em :With the 7, 7-11, 7-11 :7 even back door Lil Joe :I picked up the cash flow :Then we played bones, and I'm yelling domino :Plus nobody I know got killed in South Central LA :Today was a good day :3 :Left my nigga's house paid :Picked up a girl been tryna fuck since the 12th grade :It's ironic, I had the brew she had the chronic :The Lakers beat the Supersonics :I felt on the big fat fanny :Pulled out the jammy and killed the punani :And my dick runs deep, so deep :So deep put her ass to sleep :Woke her up around one :She didn't hesitate to call Ice Cube the top gun :Drove her to the pad and I'm coasting :Took another sip of the potion, hit the 3-wheel motion :I was glad everything had worked out :Dropped her ass off and then chirped out :Today was like one of those fly dreams :Didn't even see a berry flashing those high beams :No helicopter looking for a murder :2 in the morning, got the Fatburger :Even saw the lights of the Goodyear Blimp :And it read "Ice Cube's a Pimp" :Drunk as hell but no throwing up :Half way home and my pager still blowing up :Today I didn't even have to use my AK :I got to say it was a good day Video File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Ice Cube - "It Was a Good Day" Category:Radio Los Santos Category:GTA San Andreas songs